La princesse démon ou comment traumatiser un exorciste
by Mitsuki-chaan
Summary: L'Académie de la Croix-Vraie aurait bien besoin d'un nouveau professeur, et justement Méphisto a sa petite idée pour choisir la personne parfaite. Et c'est ainsi qu'un beau matin de mai, quelques mois après les évènements, les élèves du cours d'exorcisme sont 'amicalement' invités à se rendre dans le bureau du directeur pour accueillir, surprise, un professeur très spécial...


Nous voici réuni pour une nouvelle fic sur Blue Exorcist, ou encore appelé Ao no Exorcist. Tous les personnages sont à Kazue Kato, celui qui nous a pondu ce manga formidable ! Mais le personnages principal est à... MOI ! et vi, ma petite Akuma est entièrement à moi.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, et sinon, et bien tant pis pour vous !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

L'arrivée d'une folle en puissance

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc avait-il fallut ce fou à lier les convoque tous dans son bureau ? Il pouvait parfaitement se déplacer tout seul, comme il le faisait d'ailleurs très souvent, mais non, aujourd'hui, c'était eux qui devaient venir à lui. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait qui exigeait cette convocation. Ils n'avaient rien abîmé, rien détruit, insulté aucune personne haut-gradée, ni même désobéit aux règles. Oui eux... mais qu'en était-il de _**lui**_? Qui savait ce qu'_**il**_ avait pu faire lorsqu'ils avaient tous le dos tourné ? Personne, bien évidemment. _**Il**_ était capable de tout et c'était plutôt ça, leur plus grande crainte.

Ils se regardèrent, attendant que le...la chose en face d'eux engage la conversation. Mais _**lui**_ n'était pas patient le moins du monde, malheureusement.

- Si vous voulez savoir, je n'ai rien fait ! Fit-_**il**_, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était établit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Oh ! Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour une quelconque raison comme celle-ci, sourit le directeur en se tournant vers eux. Même si vous auriez bien besoin d'un petit redressement de temps en temps. Non, aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour accueillir votre nouveau professeur !

Ils eurent un mouvement de surprise. ''Nouveau professeur'' ? Comment devaient-ils le prendre en voyant le sourire étrange qui flottait sur les lèvres de l'homme au chapeau aussi bizarre que sa tête ? Pas tranquillement en tous cas. Qui pouvait deviner ce que ce taré avait pu trouver pour remplacer le professeur Neuhaus ?

Tout à coup, une explosion se fit entendre tandis que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait brutalement sur un exorciste affolé.

- Mr. Pheles, on a un problème ! Un démon est entré dans le périmètre de sécurité de l'Académie ! On ne sait pas très bien à quoi il ressemble mais sa puissance semble être un danger pour les élèves.

Contrairement à ce à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre, et alors qu'eux étaient en proie à une panique totale, le directeur garda son calme...et son sourire. Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond celui-là.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main, c'est tout à fait normal.

Ils le regardèrent, les yeux exorbités. Il prétendait que c'était normal ?

- Il faut toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer celle-là ! Grommela-t-il à part en se levant de sa chaise.

Il congédia l'homme qui les avait prévenu. Celui-ci le regarda, perplexe, pendant un long moment avant de s'en aller.

- Un fou, fit-il en fermant la porte, c'est un fou !

Ils étaient tout à fait d'accord avec ses paroles, mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient faire aucune remarque à ce cinglé de directeur. Enfin, _**lui**_ ne se gêna pas.

- 'Y a un démon dans l'académie et on va pas lui botter le cul ? Demanda-t-_**il**_. Si vous bougez pas, moi j'y vais ! dit-_**il**_, déterminé.

_**Il**_ s'élança vers la porte, son jumeau essayant vainement de le retenir, mais _**il**_ se stoppa en entendant un cri.

- Méphisto, _mi amoooré_, _where are you_ ? Je sais que tu te caches quelque part, petit petit, viens voir _mamma_ !

Il y eut un gros blanc à la suite duquel ils se tournèrent tous vers le ''petit petit'' en question. Celui-ci avait l'air légèrement agacé. Et vexé aussi, mais bon, on va passer ce détail, ce n'est que Méphisto après tout.

- Elle est un peu hors contexte là, non ? fit Amaimon qui venait d'apparaître.

- C'est juste qu'elle veut se rendre intéressante après avoir appris trois langues, dit Méphisto, en haussant les épaules. Enfin, apprendre...à sa manière quoi.

- Vous la connaissez ? demanda-t-_**il**_, incrédule.

- Un peu qu'on la connait ! s'exclama le démon aux cheveux verts.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse développer, ils entendirent un ''crack-boum-baboum'', signe que toutes les portes du couloir venaient de s'ouvrir brusquement et en un dixième de secondes. Ils ne savaient comment, mais ils sentaient que la porte du bureau du directeur serait la prochaine. Et, effectivement, elle s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Enfin s'ouvrit...disons plutôt qu'elle s'était littéralement arrachée de ses gonds, mais à part ça, tout allait bien.

Dans le nuage de poussière qui se dégageait de l'entrée désormais béante, ils virent apparaître deux yeux bleus luisants qui leur donnèrent des frissons dans le dos. Ils restèrent figés tandis qu'une forme, à peu près humaine, s'avançait, d'abord lentement, puis à toute vitesse vers... Méphisto ?

C'est ainsi que le directeur se retrouva avec une adolescente qui s'était pendue à son cou et qui lui faisait un énorme poutou sur la joue. La méga honte, quoi.

- Tu m'as manqué, grand frère ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Et là, tous parfaitement synchronisés, ils lancèrent un ''Quoiiiiii ?!'', les yeux leur sortant presque de leurs orbites. Enfin tous... deux d'entre eux poussèrent un cri de surprise.

- Akuma ?!

La jeune femme se retourna vers eux, lâchant par la même occasion Méphisto qui poussa un long soupir de soulagement en retournant s'asseoir. Les lèvres de la dite ''Akuma'' s'étirèrent en un sourire étincelant et elle se jeta sur Yukio et Shura. Tandis qu'elle criait mille et une chose incompréhensible, les étudiants la détaillèrent, encore surpris.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs-gris, étrange couleur soit-dit-en-passant, et des yeux bleus comme le ciel. Elle était vêtue d'une sorte de kimono vert pâle avec l'effigie d'une star de dessin animé imprimée sur tout le tissu. De longues poches avaient été cousues sur les côtés, d'où dépassaient des centaines de sucreries, paquets de chips, gâteaux et autres montagnes de choses non identifiées. Et... elle ne portait pas de chaussures.

Leur première pensée fut : ''Mais qui est cette folle ?'' avant de se dire que si elle était la soeur du directeur, c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit fringuée ainsi.

Ou comment passer de la bizarrerie à la normalité en un quart de seconde dans l'esprit de nos futurs exorcistes.

Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers Méphisto, ignorant les appels à l'aide de Yukio qui étouffaient sous les assauts verbales incessants de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce-que...vous pourriez nous expliquer ? demanda Shiemi, hésitante.

- Ouais, parce-que là j'ai vraiment rien pigé ! fit-_**il**_. D'où mon frère connait cette fille ?

Évidemment, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'_**il**_ comprenne tout de suite, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Et bien... commença le directeur avant de se faire couper par une voix féminine.

- Je m'appelle Akuma Pheles, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

Elle s'était détachée du cadet des Okumura et était allée se placer aux côtés de Méphisto, sans qu'ils ne la voient. Elle était sacrement rapide !

Yukio se massa le cou en grimaçant pendant que Shura ricanait.

- Je suis la petite soeur de Méphisto et de Amaimon.

''Pour notre plus grand malheur, pensèrent les deux frères.''

- Et si je suis ici, c'est parce-que mon grand frère chéri a eu la brillante idée de se rappeler de mon existence pour me faire venir dans son académie en tant que professeur.

Idée qu'il regrettait déjà, et ce n'était pas souvent.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu es en retard, fit-il.

- J'ai fais un détour par le magasin de bonbons ! dit la jeune femme en montrant ses poches remplies à ras-bord.

En réalité, elle avait dévalisé le magasin, et une dizaine d'autres, avant de venir à l'académie, soi disant pour faire des provisions pour l'hiver alors que l'on n'était qu'en mai.

- Amaimon, tu aurais l'obligeance de me fourrer tout ça dans un placard ? demanda, ou plutôt ordonna, sa soeur en fourrant toutes ses friandises dans les bras du démon. Et je te préviens que si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à une seule de mes pelollipops, je t'arraches les cou***es avec les dents, compris ?

Ils frissonnèrent de terreur tandis que Amaimon filait à toute vitesse ranger les ''propriétés'' de sa soeur.

Celle-ci claqua des doigts et retrouva une apparence ''normale'', c'est-à-dire une court tee-shirt blanc moulant, par-dessus lequel elle avait enfilé une chemise de la même couleur aux manches à demi retroussées sur laquelle était attachée l'insigne des exorcistes, ainsi qu'un short gris. Seul problème : elle était toujours pieds nus, ce qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air de la déranger, loin de là.

- Bon, puisque je vais être votre prof', autant commencer les présentations tout de suite non ?

Ils allaient avoir cette dingue comme professeur, c'était une blague ? Encore pire que Shura et Méphisto réunis... ça existait finalement.

Elle enfourna une sucette d'une couleur hésitant entre le orange et le rouge dans sa bouche tout en désignant une petite brune aux yeux bordeaux.

- Toi là, avec les sourcils bizarres, commence, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton sans appel. Ton nom et ta future classe en tant qu'exorciste. Pas besoin d'autre chose, j'm'en balance de votre vie.

La jeune fille qu'elle avait ponté du doigt la regarda, indignée, avant de s'exécuter.

- Je m'appelle Izumo Kamiki, je veux devenir Dresseur et j'ai -

- Suivant ! l'interrompit la soeur de Méphisto. Toi, le garçon aux cheveux roses. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, qui aurait l'idée de se teindre les cheveux de cette couleur ?

Le jeune homme en question s'étrangla :

- Vous pouvez parler, vous, avec vos cheveux blancs !

- Sauf que moi, très cher, c'est du naturel, répliqua Akuma, pas offusquée du tout par sa remarque. Bon, tu me files ton prénom et tout le bazar, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- Je suis Renzô Shima, et je veux devenir Meister en Aria.

- Okaaaay, next ! Le nain à lunette, à toi.

Le ''nain'' ne se formalisa pas, déjà terrifié par la démonstration de cruauté de la jeune femme, et il s'empressa d'obéir.

- J-je m'appelle Ko-konekoma-maru M-miwa, je v-veux d-devenir A-aria, fit-il en bégayant.

- Kokonekomamaru ? C'est pas courant comme nom ça, fit-elle, pensive, en croquant dans sa pellolipop.

- C'est Konekomaru, souffla Amaimon, qui était revenu, sous la forme d'un rongeur évidemment. Il n'était pas si suicidaire que ça.

- Bah, l'un ou l'autre c'est la même chose, dit sa soeur en broyant les derniers morceaux de sa sucette, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner le jeune Aria.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux hermétiquement fermés, qui portait sur sa main une sorte de marionnette rose avec des oreilles.

Elle fronça les sourcils, non pas parce-qu'elle le trouvait étrange, mais plutôt parce-qu'il n'émanait rien de lui. Pas une aura menaçante, ni même gentille. Rien, le néant. Et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle avait l'habitude de sentir si les gens étaient un danger pour elle ou pas et, là, elle ne pouvait rien sentir et ça la frustrait au plus haut point. Étant de nature plutôt infantile, elle choisit d'ignorer complètement le garçon, ô douce vengeance, et se tourna vers une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds très clairs et aux yeux vert pomme.

- Suivant ! La blonde à l'air niais, présente-toi, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Je m'appelle Moriyama Shiemi, je voudrais devenir Dresseur !

- Nii ! rajouta une petite créature sur son épaule.

La soeur du directeur sursauta avant de regarder le petit bonhomme vert qui se balançait sur ses deux pieds. Elle se mit soudain à sourire comme une échappée de l'asile et se tourna vers son frère en pointant du doigt l'esprit.

- Dis, dis, grand frère, fit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux, je peux le manger ?

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête, tandis que la petite blonde s'écriait :

- Non ! Nii-chan n'est pas comestible !

- Maieuh ! s'exclama Akuma. Il ressemble à un brocoli, c'est pas ma faute ! Et puis, comment tu peux savoir si on peut pas le manger avant d'avoir essayer,

hein ?

Elle voulut attraper le Greenman mais sa propriétaire l'évita. Résultat : elles se mirent à courir dans toute la pièce comme des tarées, enfin, ça c'était plutôt Akuma.

Quelques minutes après, lassé de ce petit jeu, Yukio intervint en lançant à l'apprentie exorciste :

- Et, si tu faisais disparaître Nii-chan ?

Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire et tout redevint normal. Enfin presque, puisqu'on ne peut pas parler de normalité avec la soeur de Méphisto et d'Amaimon dans les parages.

Celle-ci se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à la crête blonde.

- Bon, le punk, à toi, dit-elle. Fais-la moi plus rapidos que les autres, parce-que c'est pas que je m'emmerde mais...si en fait.

C'était à se demander pourquoi elle s'était lancée dans le projet de leur faire se présenter...

Le ''punk'' grommela dans sa pseudo barbe mais s'exécuta tout de même.

- Moi c'est Suguro Ryuji...

- Mais on l'appelle Bon ! le coupa le garçon aux cheveux rose saumon.

- Ouais cool, fit Akuma, j'm'en tape complet.

''Bon'' la regarda méchamment avant de continuer.

- Je veux devenir Meister en Aria.

- Bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué, ça en a mit du temps pour sortir !

La soeur de Méphisto poussa un long soupir et s'étira. Il ne manquait plus que _**lui**_... C'est alors que les autres remarquèrent une chose étrange... _**il**_ n'avait rien dit, n'avait fait aucun commentaire et n'avait même pas bouger. C'était sûr, malgré le beau temps dehors, il allait neiger !

Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter, se demandant s'_**il**_ n'était pas malade mais, à ce moment-là, la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés se retourna vers _**lui**_ en souriant bizarrement, ce même sourire qu'avait le directeur lorsqu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, ce sourire qui leur donnait des frissons dans le dos. Alors, on pût même voir une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête, _**il**_ recula en s'exclamant :

- Eh ! Mais toi aussi t'es un démon alors !

Et oui, notre cher Rin, car c'était lui, avait pris tout ce temps pour se rendre compte d'un fait évident : Akuma étant la soeur de Méphisto et d'Amaimon, elle était forcément un démon...

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, souriant toujours, et finit par se planter en face de son visage. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

- Je suis contente de te rencontrer, petit frère...

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. Si vous avez aimé, ou l'inverse, si vous avez une quelconque remarque à faire... REVIEW !

Mitsuki-chaan


End file.
